Old Love, New Love, They Never Die
by California Love
Summary: Set in the futer with the characters from SVHSY. Tragedy has struck Liz and Her child, now, she must try to get over and accept it, and now, someone from her past has re-entered her life, and she has to fight with old feelings resurfacing. Please R&R...


Old Love,new Love,They Never Die  
  
By:California Love  
  
Started on: Friday, November 09, 2001  
  
A Sweet Valley FanFic  
  
Chapter One: Bad News  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters Francine Pascal does, I juswn the characters that I created. Get it?Got it? Good.  
  
I am not making money off this story, I am not trying to steal thesharacters,I am just borrowing them, so don't sue, All you'll get is  
.........Nothing,well, that and some hundred something books.  
  
AuthorsNote:This idea actually came to me a while ago(like, Last year), and  
I forgot about it, till tonight. This is only the roughdraft. After I  
finish with this story, I will most likely re-write it into a betteersion. So, help me out and tell me your suggestions, what you think, ho can improve my story, anything you have to say,good or bad, nice otherwise,please tell me in a review. I want to make this story great, anant my readers to like it and help decide what happens.  
  
So please R&R. I hope you enjoy. Guys, please, I wanna hear anything you'vot to say about my stories.  
  
Paix,  
  
CL  
  
Proluge(sp)  
  
***Flash Back  
  
"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss your bride" the priesaid to the newly married couple.  
  
A tall dark haired man lifted the viel off her face, leaned in and kisseer.  
  
the people in the church clapped.  
  
End Flash Back***  
  
  
***Flash Back  
  
Jason, I'm pregnant!" The girl said to her husband. His eyes widened and htarted laughing and yelling.  
  
"YAYYYY!!!! We're pregnant! Yahoo! We're gonna have a baby! YESSSS" Jasoried, lifting up his wife and spinning her around.  
  
End FlashBack***  
  
***FlashBack  
  
"GET THIS THING OUT OF MEEEEE!!!!" The women screamed at the doctors aner husband.  
  
"Hun, Calm down baby, It's gonna be Ok, Breathe, just breathe, ok? That's  
It."Jason said soothingly to his wife.......  
  
"THAT'S IT!! I AM COUNTING TO THREE AND THIS THING BETTER BE OUT OF  
ME!!!!!!! arghh!!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
End FlashBack***  
  
***FlashBack  
  
"You have a beautiful baby Girl" The doctor handed the baby girl to thomen. The women looked up at her husband.  
  
"What are we going to name her?"  
  
"You choose her first name, I'll choose her middle...?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Liberty" she said.  
  
"Patience"he said.  
  
"Liberty Patience" They smiled.  
  
End FlashBack***  
  
***FlashBack  
  
"Guess what?! I'm being stationed in Guantanamo Bay, Cuba"  
  
His wife looked up at him.  
  
"When do you leave?"  
  
"Five weeks."  
  
End FlashBack***  
  
***FlashBock  
  
"I'll see you two in 3 months, don't worry 'bout me. I Love you."  
  
The woman hugged him tightly.  
  
"I love you too babe."  
  
"You too,Libby. I'll miss you sweetie.  
  
"I miss ouu too daddy."  
  
"I'll see in a few months ok sweetie"  
  
"otay daddy. bye-bye"  
  
"Bye. Bye Lizzie,Libby. See you guys soon. I love you both.  
  
"We love you too babe."  
  
End FlashBack***  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Oh come on hunny, eat your cereal." Liz said to her three year olaughter, Liberty Patience Mercer.  
  
"Is Daddy coming home soon?" The little girl asked. It had been nearlhree months since he had left, and was due back home sometime within thext week or two.  
  
"Yes baby, Daddy's coming home soon. "  
  
The door bell rang .  
  
Liz Mercer stood up.  
  
"Here, you finish your breakfast, I'll be back in a minute hun."  
  
Liz walked out to the living room and answered the door.  
  
"Hello? Can I help you?"  
  
"Mrs. Mercer?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She looked strangely at the men on her porch. They were obvioulsy Military.  
  
One looked like a MP and the other was ,well,wasn't. By his uniform, shuess he was a sergent,staff sergent, or 1st sergent. she couldn't tell.  
  
"I'm 1st sergent Quin, and this is MP Brastone. We have some news abouour Husband..."  
  
Liz was confused, and worried. 'What's going on?' she wondered to herself.  
Something told her she was not going to like what they were about to say.  
  
"What do you mean? What's wrong? What's going on?"  
  
"Mrs. Mercer-----"  
  
Mrs.?!? It's MISS!" Liz cried, she got a really bad feeling. The Marineooked reallky uncomftorable and looked like they'd rather be anywhere buhere.  
  
"Ma'am, Your husband was.............He was killed when his jerashed....One of the engines went out....and He wasn't able to lanafely.....I'm Sorry ma'am.  
  
He'll recieve a Miliary Burial, and a Medal.......I'm really sorry ma'am."  
The sergent said. He really did look sorry. But Liz didn't notice.  
  
She was too shocked. Tears were running down her face as she felgainst the door way. Her face was pale and her eyes full oain,shock,sadness,etc.  
  
"W-when?" she asked in a shaky voice.  
  
The MP spoke up.  
  
"Three days ago Ma'am. We're really sorry ma'am. There's nothing that coule done.....He died instantly. I'm really sorry..."  
  
"I-I have to go, my daughter is inside, I-I Have to go.....Please excuse me  
Segent, Officer."They nodded and turned to leave.  
  
Liz closed the door, and slid to the floor, her back against the door,  
tears running down her face.  
  
'How could this be happening?! How could you be dead, Jason?! How could yoeave us? God I love you, I miss you. How are we supposed to live with ouou? How am I-----'  
  
"Momma?" Libby called from the Kitchen.  
  
Liz stood up and wiped her eyes.  
  
"I'm coming baby." Liz walked into the kitchen.  
  
  
Two Hourse later  
  
Liz knocked on the door of her sisters house.  
  
Jessica opened the door and could tell right away something wasn't right.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, opening the door wide so Liz and Libbould come in.  
  
"Libby, baby, why don't you go play with the cat? I have to talk to youunt for a few minutes.  
  
Libby nodded and went in search of Jessica's cat.  
  
"Lizzie, What's wrong?" Jessica asked her twin.  
  
"It's It's jason. H-he-he...........He's dead!" she whispered. Jessica'ace went pale.  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
Liz told her the story.  
  
That night, Liz went home feeling sick,tired, scared, and sad.  
  
  
  
Authorsnote2: Well, what do you think of chapter one? I hope you all likt. I'm am working on chapter two right now, and It should be posted soon,  
depending on how many reviews I get.........Please R&R. I am really intriting this story, and I hope some of you are into reading it.  
  
Paix,  
  
CL  
  
  
P.S. In case you havn't guessed, her husband was a marine, Flighommandor.Liz and Liberty Live in Oceanside CA, right on the Marine Corp  
Base. Liz is a PI and has an office in San Diego. I'll add More info as ievelopes. Paix. 


End file.
